unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Moon Sprites, Part 1
Summary EVIL GUY and his minions, under the tutelage of GIYGAS, must collect the Moon Sprites to banish NESS and LUCAS from their lives for good. Script Scene 1 EVIL GUY, PICKLE, FERNANDO, SHADOW KIRBY, and WARIO are sitting in Evil Guy Tower, listening to GIYGAS as he explains his plan to permanently banish LUCAS and NESS, who are lying unconscious beside them. GIYGAS: OK, here's the deal. There are 128 Moon Sprites scattered across the world. They are sentinent, evil, and enjoy eating people's clothes. EVIL GUY: We know. They also each have one red eye, arguably consist of milk, and have a secret stash of cheese inside the Moon. Oh, how I long to obtain that cheese! GIYGAS: How did you know all that? EVIL GUY: We've actually stolen them before. I was with PICKLE and FERNANDO at the time. PICKLE and FERNANDO: Yep. GIYGAS: Well, I think we can work out a deal. We collect the Moon Sprites together, I use them to banish LUCAS and NESS, and you can help yourself to their cheese. Deal? ALL: Deal! Let's go! SHADOW KIRBY: In the meantime, I'll take care of those two brats. (Inhales LUCAS and NESS, copying their powers) They leave Evil Guy Tower. Fade to black. Scene 2 One month has passed since Scene 1. EVIL GUY and his minions (sans WARIO) are standing at the foot of Evil Guy Tower with GIYGAS and the 128 Moon Sprites floating in the background behind them. EVIL GUY: Phew! That was the best month-long adventure I've ever had. Where's WARIO? SHADOW KIRBY: He got bored and wandered off after a week. EVIL GUY: Well, too bad. By the way, thanks for helping us with LUCAS' and NESS' powers. We couldn't have done it without you. SHADOW KIRBY: Well, tha-- MOON SPRITES: Enough! You have brought us here under the false promise of giving us LUCAS' and NESS' clothes to eat. Where are they? SHADOW KIRBY: Here you go! (Spits out LUCAS and NESS) Go ahead and carry them away or whatever. EVIL GUY: Wait! Won't you take us to the Moon in return? MOON SPRITES: Fine. You'll have to give us some extra clothes, though. EVIL GUY: Take FERNANDO's sombrero. (Swipes it off his head) FERNANDO: Noooo!!! My sombrero! SHADOW KIRBY promptly inhales the sombrero, copies its abilities, and spits it out. SHADOW KIRBY: Here. I made you an extra. FERNANDO: Thanks! MOON SPRITES: Enough dilly-dallying. We shall take you to the Moon and grant you protection from space. The MOON SPRITES light up the entire landscape with a silvery glow, causing everybody to teleport to the Moon. NESS and LUCAS, deprived of their clothes, are placed within the Moon's deepest crater, along with the stash of cheese. EVIL GUY and co. (along with GIYGAS) are teleported to a random location on the Moon. To be continued... Moral I dunno! Who do you think I am, Aesop? Trivia The author's computer crashed three times before he could finish this episode.